Magire
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Y es que las voces de aquella pareja dentro de esa habitación no pertenecían más que a Eren Jaeger, el nuevo juguete de las tropas, y Levi, el soldado compacto más fuerte de la humanidad, quienes solo en sus locas conjeturas podrían ser partícipe de eso.


**M**_agir_**e**

**P**o_r__** A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

No estaba segura y por ello eran meras hipótesis las suyas en base a lo que acontecía, las razones que allí la mantenían. Si bien los distintos sonidos escuchados detrás de aquella puerta podían tener mil significados correctos e incorrectos, para Hanji no había duda de que se trataba solo de una cosa en particular: _sexo; _el mismo que se suscitaba desenfrenadamente tras una ardua misión y cuando los soldados como reclutas quedaban exhaustos tanto mental como físicamente. Por ello la normalidad con que se presentaban cierto tipo de encuentros era ya un hecho innegable entre las tropas pero que muchos fingían no haber sido participes de ello o haber visto jamás, a pesar de que paliaba su dolor y las pruebas saltaban a la vista. Al fin y al cabo todos eran humanos con deseos de sentirse amados en algún momento de sus vidas o de tener alguien a su lado por una noche con la seguridad de que no fuera a morir en el mismo instante en que le diera por cerrar los ojos.

Y aunque ya había presenciado encuentros de ese tipo, nunca le había dado por quedarse con el objeto de oírles, quizás por respeto o bien por simple pena, ni mucho menos buscar observarles. Pero justo ahora sus sentimientos y la curiosidad tremenda que poseía le hicieron cambiar de idea haciéndola quedarse.

Y es que las voces de aquella pareja dentro de esa habitación no pertenecían más que a Eren Jaeger, el nuevo juguete de las tropas, y Levi, el soldado compacto más fuerte de la humanidad, quienes solo en sus locas conjeturas podrían ser partícipe de eso.

"_Hei-chou_"

La repentina voz trémula de Eren hizo que parara las orejas, de forma figurada.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Ese era Levi sin duda, pues nadie tenía la habilidad para entonar las palabras de forma frívola, fastidiada y directa como él lo hacía.

"No, no es necesario que lo haga, yo puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta"

"No seas idiota"

"¿Idi-?, ¿Ah?"

"Es obvio que no tienes la mínima idea de cómo se hace"

"Pero he visto cómo lo hacen los demás. Además, ¿no se supone que es algo que solo uno debe hacer?"

"No seas tonto. He observado a esos mocosos amigos tuyos y ninguno tiene la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo"

"Pe-pero yo no-"

"Eren, deja de agotar mi paciencia y acércate"

"¿Su pa-ciencia, _señor?"_

"Es una orden"

"¡Uwah!"

Ese grito, los pasos torpes y precipitados le hicieron creer que Levi se había hartado de la segura renuencia e intentos de fuga por parte de un muy muy nervioso y abochornado Eren.

"Te enseñare cómo _jalártela _correctamente"

Zoe tragó saliva:_ "¿Jalártela?"_.

"S-sí, _señor"_

Aquello fueron susurros que le costaron trabajo escuchar. Seguramente por la cercanía con la que debían contar en ese momento. Porque tuvo que verse en la necesidad de pegar el oído a la puerta.

"¡Ah!"

Sobresaltándose y tragando duro cuando oyó aquel grito.

"No grites"

"L-lo siento, es solo que me ha sorprendido la fuerza que posee su mano, _señor_"

"Deja de moverte"

"No, no puedo"

"Hazlo"

"¡Ah-_ngh!"_

Zoe no pudo evitar sentir pesar y al tiempo regocijo por la rudeza con la que estaba siendo tratado el pobre de Jaeger. Pues admitía que de cierta forma eso era justo lo que deseaba ella misma hacerle tras el único objetivo de transformarlo en titán -claro-, pero que no le fue concedido debido a que cierto enano intervino y aunque en el momento solo sospechó del _por qué _hasta hoy lograba entenderlo por completo.

"Pa-re, _ngh_"

Los gemidos reprimidos que Eren soltaba le decían que pese al dolor sentido lo estaba disfrutando. Dándole nueva información acerca de que Jaeger podría ser un masoquista, aunque ya lo había pensado con anterioridad. Soportar tantos abusos de Levi sin quejarse lo respaldaban.

"_¡Gya!_"

"Oi, Eren, te dije que no gritaras"

"A-afloje-la _mmm_, ¡ah!"

¿Estaba llorando ya y suplicando entre lagrimas?, que la líder sospechaba rodaban por su aniñado rostro; y eso si que ya no le hizo tanta gracia como en un inicio.

"D-duel-¡woah!"

Un trastabilleo y algo golpeando el suelo le sorprendió tanto que la hizo dar un brinco.

"Párate"

"N-no puedo, mis piernas no res- ¡_ah!"_

"Patético"

"¿E-eh?"

Intento imaginar lo que se llevaba a cabo dentro, logrando vislumbrar en su cerebro a Levi sujetando de la nuca a Eren y enredando fuertemente los dedos en su oscuro cabello para alzarlo sin la menor delicadeza.

"¿_Heichou?_"

Se oía sorprendido, confundido, ¿qué tenía en mente el audaz Levi en esos momentos hacerle? Hanji quería intervenir, no solo en pro de salvarle el trasero a Eren sino también de arruinarle el rato al sargento y divertirse ella. Después de todo le debía algunas.

"Eres un mocoso inútil y llorón"

"¡No!, eso no es verdad"

"¿Hah?, ¿qué es _esto _entonces?"

"Es-to no son no. No estoy llorando"

De pronto la situación se le antojó algo tierna porque seguramente Eren ahora mismo intentaba justificar su llanto y hacerse el duro cuando todo se hallaba en su contra.

"Suficiente, el verte llorar como una niña me arruina el modo"

"¡No, espere, no la quite!, ¡no puede dejarme así!"

"_¡¿Quite?!, oi, oi, ¿en qué momento llegaron a 'ese' punto?!"_

"Sólo mírate, no eres capaz de ponerte en pie ni de resistir la presión de mi mano. Es un desperdicio continuar"

"Por favor, _heichou, _no lo haga yo todavía puedo, todavía yo"

Las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos al escuchar los ruegos y suplicas desesperadas que soltaban los labios de Jaeger. Era tan conmovedor y enfermamente gracioso oír a alguien pedirle por más al bastardo de Levi, que Hanji tuvo que morderse los labios y taparse la boca para que su excitación no revelara su presencia.

"Si lo hace, entonces yo mismo me lo haré"

"Oh, nada mal. Será interesante verte intentar _jalártela_"

Por todos los traseros titanes del mundo, ¿qué diablos le había hecho Levi a ese niño para que sonara tan determinado a darle semejante espectáculo obsceno al enano ese?

"Hazlo. Muéstrame qué puede hacer un mocoso como tú"

"No me trate como un niño"

"Un mocoso que pide lo traten como adulto sigue siendo uno"

"¡No lo diga!, solo obsérveme"

De acuerdo esto era más que suficiente, no tenía nada correcto seguir permitiendo tal atropello. Si bien, aparentemente, Eren ya no era tan puro, todavía podía ayudarlo a salvar cierta parte de su dignidad así que preparada, física y psicológicamente, Zoe pateó la entrada introduciéndose y bramando a viva voz: "¡Suficiente!, Eren he venido a rescatar-"

Quedándose con las palabras a medias cuando se topó con lo que en verdad se estaba suscitando en el interior de aquella habitación.

"¿Hanji-_san_?"

La escena era la siguiente: Levi se encontraba de pie a unos cuantos pasos de Eren con los brazos cruzados, pulcramente vestido y esa expresión gélida e indiferente, mientras que Jaeger trataba de conservar el equilibrio al tiempo en que tiraba de las correas de su uniforme, sí con lagrimas, sí con dolor en su expresión y no con los pantalones abajo y una erección entre sus piernas.

"¿Qué...hacen?"

Las miradas de extrañeza, cada una en su propio estilo, le contaron un error suyo, uno que no quiso aceptar evidenciándolo al moverse hasta Levi y alzarle la palma de su mano izquierda.

"¡Muéstramela, debe haber alguno, uno de los vellos pub-

Pero antes de que terminara Levi le golpeo la quijada, callándola y dejándole semiconsciente en el suelo.

"Ha-hanji-_san_"

"Eren, deja a esa loca allí. Sigue practicando, si para la próxima misión vuelvo a encontrar que tus correas no están bien atadas prepárate para arrepentirte por tu negligencia"

"Ha-h, _señor_"

Levi abandonó la habitación sin mirarle. Y ella solo deseó vengarse.

"¿Se encuentra bien?"

"N-no, no hubo, no hizo, aquello no..._ugh_"

Zoe lloriqueó entre sonrisas con la cara pegada al suelo. Después de todo el dolor y los jadeos de Eren habían sido provocados por la presión de las correas en sus piernas que a su vez le cortaron la circulación adormeciéndoselas y haciéndole caer.

Que _porquería_.

"¿Qué?"

"_Buaaaaa_"

"¡Ah!"

Llorando a pulmón frente a un muy confundido y sorprendido Jaeger que solo atinó a pensar: "_¿Qué le ocurre ha esta gente?_".

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
